Color ring back tone service (“CRBT” service) refers to a service utilized by telephone subscribers. The called user creates relevant settings, so that when others call his or her number, before the called user (i.e. the MT (Mobile Terminal)) answers the call, the system will play a piece of music, advertisement or the message left by the called user to a calling user (i.e. MO (Mobile Originator)) according to the called user's relevant setting. What the caller hears is no longer the dull ring-back tone of “toot, toot” as is commonly heard, but instead the caller hears the ring back tone previously set by the called user in the system, i.e., the color ring back tone. What needs to be pointed out is that the personalized color ring back tones are set by the called user in advance, which may be a ring or music provided by the system, a voice message recorded by the called user through an intelligent network system in advance, or a voice message downloaded by the called user to the intelligent network system from the network in advance. Since the development of the color ring back tone service, color ring back tones have become very popular with users, and so operators, content providers, service providers and solution settlement device providers have devoted a great amount of manpower and material resources to the service. Accordingly, this field offers strong support to the development of this service, and this field has also presented a number of valuable reference designs and solutions, such as how to let users set their color ring back tones, what content users can set, and how to maximize the users' personalities. Meanwhile, this service has led to cooperation with the service providers and content providers, and the service has become basically accepted by the operators and providers after repeated amendments and commercialization. Accordingly, the commercialization has lead to wide use and popularity of the color ring back tone service. Not only are mobile operators deploying color ring back tone service, but wired (i.e., landline) operators are also deploying a corresponding service, and even personal handyphone systems are deploying the color ring back tone service. It is evident that this value-added service is widely favored by users and operators.
With the development of communication technology, especially the development of the technology and value-added services in the mobile communication field, network structures have been changed to support various kinds of value-added services. For example, the IP multimedia subsystem (IMS) is enhanced to integrate existing networks in order to provide enough network capacity to support new value-added services. Both mobile operators and the wired operators hope to improve their profits and the average revenue per user (ARPU) value through the value-added services, therefore, the saying of “service is the king” has emerged. After several years' development, the color ring back tone service has been widely accepted, allowing users to express their mood or feelings to a certain extent through the color ring back tone, even though it is not a manner of face-to-face expression. Because of this characteristic, users love the color ring back tone service very much. Therefore, there exists a key problem in further developing the existing color ring back tone service to make more users accept the color ring back tone service and develop new attributes of the color ring back tone, to extend lifecycle of the service, and introduce new innovation.